Unnoticed
by margie911
Summary: Bella goes unnoticed by everyone. She's a nobody. What will it take to make the real Bella break free? With the help of new friends and new love...she just might find a way.
1. Watch Where You're Going

**Prologue:**

All my life I had been a little different. I had always been shy and reserved around strangers. Making friends was nearly impossible. I was such an introvert that I was immediately labeled as a nobody in middle school. Now, in my junior year of high school, I was always on the edge of society.

I had gotten so good at being invisible that people only saw me in their peripherals; I didn't hold enough attention to make someone look my way. People that I had been going to school with for years didn't even know my name. I was an outsider.

I have nothing noticeable about my appearance. I am so completely average that if I were standing by myself I would simply be part of the scenery to anyone walking by. I am small and pale. I stand nearly five feet, five inches tall and I am slim. I keep my figure by dancing ballet everyday in the basement of my house. I have plain brown hair that has waves. I have one feature that is slightly different. My eyes are blue, and so pale that I could have been mistaken as a blind girl.

That would only happen if someone noticed my eyes.

**Chapter 1:**

**Watch Where You're Going**

I woke up to the incessant beeping of my alarm clock. Without bothering to look I swung my arm out from under the covers and hit the snooze button. After years of practice I managed to avoid sending the clock crashing to the floor. I laid in bed for a few minutes to come to terms with the fact that I was facing yet another school year. Eventually I heaved myself out of bed and dragged my feet to the little bathroom at the end of the short second floor hallway of the house that I shared with my dad.

The hot water woke me up enough to form coherent thought. After I was clean I returned to my room in a towel. I quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a plain slim fit T-shirt from my closet and changed into the clean clothing. I grabbed my backpack and trudged downstairs. Once I reached the kitchen I dropped my bag on my way to the pantry. I searched the pantry and found our last box of pop tarts on the top shelf. I could barely reach them. I put two in the toaster and started a pot of coffee.

Once the pop tarts were ready I quickly ate and poured myself a cup of straight black coffee. I left the mug of the hot drink on the counter and grabbed my navy blue jacket off a peg by the door. I shrugged it on and slung my backpack over my shoulder before grabbing my keys and the cup off the counter. I opened the door and I was immediately greeted with a gust of wind blowing in my face and sending a torrent of rain into the kitchen. Nonetheless, I made my way out to the driveway and threw my bag into the passenger seat of my vintage black Mustang.

My status as a nobody was so complete that my car had never attracted the attention of my classmates. I was glad. I have never liked the attention of anyone. Once I reached the school I parked in the first empty space I saw and I carefully opened the door of my car. I definitely didn't want a scratch on the first day.

I quickly grabbed my things and made my way to the main building. I kept my head down as a habit. I wasn't bothered with happy reunions with friends that had been away all summer. As I reached the dryness of the building I wasn't acknowledged – as always.

I quietly worked my way to English. I weaved through the crowded hallways that pulsed with exclamations of "You look so different!" and, "I haven't seen you in ages!" I avoided stray feet and elbows from classmates who didn't notice that I was trying to get through. Eventually I found myself in front of room 207, Mr. Donnelly's English class.

I quietly pushed open the door with my shoulder and walked to a desk in the back. I let my backpack fall from my shoulder to land on the floor by my chair. As the time passed, students trickled into the room in groups and pairs. The room filled with idle conversation for the short period of time before the teacher arrived. I spent my time extracting my English binder from my bag.

Mr. Donnelly arrived and quickly put an end to all talking. He was a heavyset man with thinning brown hair and a thick mustache. He quickly introduced himself and handed out the class syllabus. He told us in a slightly disgusted tone that he "wouldn't be surprised if we had never even heard of the classics that would be read that year."

I scanned the list and realized that I had read every single title, including plays by Shakespeare. I looked around the room at the annoyed faces of the other students as they read the syllabus. It seemed like I would be the only one enjoying the class.

English was just an introduction to the year and Mr. Donnelly talking at us. Though it was a little tedious the class still passed quickly. The bell rang a lot sooner than I expected. I gathered up my things and left the room along with everybody else.

Second period Spanish passed fairly quickly and soon I was heading toward the cafeteria. I paid for an apple and a bottle of water and started scanning the room for an empty table. I found one near the doors leading outside and I dropped my things on the seat beside me. Every time someone went in or out of the cafeteria I was hit with a chilling breeze that numbed my face and fingers.

With five minutes left of lunch I gathered my things and started walking toward my Math Analysis class with Mrs. Richardson. It was in a trailer on the opposite side of the campus from the cafeteria. It was in the parking lot behind the main office. By now the rain had picked up even more than this morning and I was forced to sprint through sheets of freezing precipitation.

I finally made it and I sat, dripping, at one of the empty desks. I quickly put my wet hair into a loose bun to keep it from sticking to my face and neck. Eventually the class was filled and the teacher arrived. She walked in leading a tall blond boy. She introduced him as Jasper Whitlock. He smiled and took the only empty seat in the room, which happened to be next to mine.

Once he had sat down he looked up at me and smiled again. His smile faltered for a second and I assumed that he had noticed my eyes. I was just surprised that he noticed me at all. After a split second he reverted his gaze back to Mrs. Richardson who was rambling away.

After the class we both stood up at the same time. Once again he looked at me, but this time he held out his hand. "Hi there, I'm Jasper. This is my first year here and I don't know anyone yet." He had a bit of a Southern drawl, but it was really subtle.

I liked him already. He seemed like genuinely nice guy. I shook his hand tentatively. "It's really nice to meet you Jasper. My name's Bella Swan." I forced myself to be polite and make eye contact. Jasper grinned.

"Well, Bella Swan, it is a pleasure to meet you, but I have to meet my girlfriend in," he checked the clock, "about thirty seconds." With that he slung his backpack over his shoulder and strode out of the room. I collected my stuff and left shortly after him.

I gently shouldered my way through the throngs of people flooding the hallways. I kept my eyes on my feet to make sure that I didn't step on anyone. Suddenly, I collided with something and was knocked off my feet to end up sitting on the floor. My bag went sliding away from me.

"Watch where you're going," a voice sneered. I looked up and was met with a pair of eyes that I had never seen before. I assumed that he was new.

I immediately looked down and stood up slowly. "I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going," I said quietly. With that I collected my backpack from the floor and walked, faster than before, towards the science wing.

That is why it is so hard to make friends…so many other people care for no one but themselves. He didn't even help me up. He just sneered in my direction.


	2. Are You Kidding Me?

**Chapter 2:**

**Are You Kidding Me?**

I had memorized my schedule a few days ago so I wouldn't look stupid staring at a piece of paper all day. I knew what classes I had, who taught them, and the trailer or room number that the class was in. Right now I was headed to Biology, taught by Mr. Banner.

Getting knocked down by a stranger did not improve my already black mood. But I had no one to convey my feelings to. I had nobody to talk to. I was alone.

Eventually I found my way to the Biology room – room 228. Once again I was the first one in the classroom. I saw a seating chart taped to the chalkboard and I groaned when I realized that I had to sit at a table in the very front row. I plopped down in the seat and started pulling out my binder from my backpack.

Every seat but the one next to me was filled by the time that Mr. Banner came in. He walked until he reached his desk at the front of the room. He addressed us from behind it. "Welcome to the new school year, I am Mr. Banner. I believe we have a new student in this class…" He paused and scanned the room.

Suddenly someone pushed open the door so hard that it hit the wall of the classroom. I let out a gasp as I saw who had just thrown open the door. The jerk from earlier was in this class…and sitting next to me. Fortunately I wasn't the only one who gasped. Every girl in the room had eyes the size of saucers and was quickly trying to fix her hair and clothes.

The new kid, having pulled himself together, quickly strode over to Mr. Banner and spoke with him quietly. The teacher nodded with understanding. "Class, this is Edward Cullen. He is one of the several new students in the junior class." Having said that, he sat down behind his desk and pointed to the seat next to me with a look at Edward.

Before sitting down. Edward scanned the room and gave what appeared to be an almost imperceptible nod of approval. I assumed that he was admiring the girls in the class. He seemed happy until he sat down and looked at me.

"Are you kidding me?" He looked up as if complaining to God. "Out of all the girls, I end up with the plain clumsy one," he said just loud enough for me to hear.

I snorted at what he was saying before I could stop myself. He heard me.

"What are you laughing at, freak?"

I didn't respond. Instead I angled my chair away from him so I wouldn't have to see such a mean expression on such a handsome face. It made me heartsick.

He didn't say anything after that so I just pretended that he wasn't there. Mr. Banner just spoke about the upcoming year and what we would be doing. I let my mind wander while he droned on. I practically flew out the door when the bell went off.

My last period that day was a free period so I went to the music rooms near the science wing. I've always loved what the school had done with the music program. We had a small recording studio and many small practice rooms at our disposal. I made my way to my favorite room and silently opened the door. I smiled when I saw that they hadn't moved the piano.

I taught myself to play on the old upright piano that used to sit, unused, in our living room. A few years ago we had moved it into my room. I spent most of my spare time on that cruddy piano. Now I had started writing my own songs. I could even play things that I had heard on the radio.

No one even knew that I played the piano, let alone heard me play anything. I would get too nervous knowing that someone was listening. I loved the fact that I could have this room to myself. I sat down at the piano bench and rummaged through my bag. Eventually I found the bunch of papers that I was searching for.

I had been working on this lullaby for weeks. It was soft and gentle but had a melancholy undertone that wove in and out of the piece. In my opinion, it was my best work yet. Right now I was working on the ending. I wanted to get it just right, but I didn't know what "Just right" actually was.

I set the papers up and gently started the song. I took special care to play lightly. This song was definitely all in the dynamics. I played it over a few times and experimented with a couple of endings, but I wasn't satisfied. Eventually I stopped working on it and I switched to playing songs that I had memorized. I played a few sonatas and sonatinas then wrapped it up with Für Elise.

After I was finished I heard the sound of footsteps coming from outside the practice room. I ran to the door but I didn't see anyone. I shook my head, thinking that I was imagining things. After another moment of clearing my head I stuffed my papers into my bag and I exited the room, shutting the door behind me.

As I was walking across the parking lot I noticed two people admiring my car. I held back a groan – I didn't want to deal with people at the moment. I kept going and soon arrived at my car. I immediately recognized Jasper, who I had met in Math. Next to him was what can only be described as a bear. He was as big as a house and looked like he was on steroids.

"This car is seriously wicked, man. I wonder what guy drives it," the bear of a guy said with enthusiasm.

"You can never go wrong with American Muscle," Jasper agreed. He then looked up and saw me standing awkwardly on the other side of the Mustang. He grinned. "Bella, hey. Do you know whose car this is? My friend here wants to take it for a spin," he said as he gestured toward the smiling guy on his right.

"Do you think he'll fit?" I asked incredulously before I could stop myself. I looked at the bear guy nervously. He burst out laughing. I looked like he was about to start rolling around on the floor.

He eventually recovered. "So whose is it?" the body builder asked.

"Well, um, it's kind of, um… mine," I said while inspecting my shoes.

"Really? My girlfriend would love you! She's a car nut. Oh, and I'm Emmett McCarthy." He stuck out his huge hand and I shook it tentatively.

"Nice to meet you," I said quietly, "but I have to go home and make dinner."

I threw my backpack in the passenger seat and drove away while waving to Jasper and Emmett. They were pretty nice guys even though Emmett was kind of intimidating.

Over all, the day went nothing like I thought it would.

**Author's Note:**

**So, this is the second chapter and I really want people to review it. I hope that you like it. Feel free to tell me that it stinks. As long as it makes sense I am okay with it. Tell me if I should keep going with it. Thanks everybody!**

**Margie911  
**


	3. Where Am I?

**Chapter 3:**

**Where Am I?**

I drove home slowly. I was pondering the events of the day. I officially decided that I would try to make an effort to get to know Emmett and Jasper.

The roads were still wet so my slower speed was a necessity. I drifted to a stop at the one traffic light that I had to pass on my way home. My phone started ringing so I reached across the console into the passenger seat to retrieve my phone from my backpack.

Suddenly I heard the squeal of tires sliding on the pavement. That sound was the last thing that my mind registered before it gave in to the darkness trying to overpower it.

When I finally came to, I found myself staring directly at a bright fluorescent light. I had no idea where I was, or what I had done to end up here. I tried to turn my head but my neck was held in place by a plastic neck brace.

Just as I was contemplating whether or not I should rip the annoying thing off of my neck a woman in pale blue scrubs walked in. I heard her footsteps echo slightly in the spacious room.

She came to my bedside. "Oh my goodness, Isabella! It is such a relief to see you awake so soon," the middle-aged woman exclaimed with a touch of concern still evident in her voice as she looked me over with an expert eye.

I tried to sit up but my head felt fuzzy and I was getting dizzy. I leaned back again. My head couldn't quite grasp the situation. "Where am I? What happened?" I felt like I my tongue was heavy and unresponsive.

"You poor dear. You were sitting at a red light and were hit by a car that lost control because of the wet conditions," the woman answered, "You were hit right on the driver's side. It was lucky that you were leaning away from the door, or you could have had severe head trauma."

My eyes widened.

"Yes, you are in the hospital." The nurse answered my unspoken question.

"How is my car?" I nearly shouted. That thing was expensive and I didn't have much money floating around. I paused; maybe I could have the person who ran into me pay for the damage. "Who was driving the car that lost control?"

The door opened and a doctor in a white lab coat entered the room just as the words left my mouth. He approached my bedside just as the nurse had. The nurse quietly excused herself as the doctor arrived.

"How are you doing Isabella?" the doctor asked.

I looked at him closely. He had light blond hair and dark green eyes. He looked too young to be a doctor. "Perfectly fine," I said with a bit of sarcasm dripping into my voice.

"I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen," the doctor continued, choosing to ignore my tone. He looked at the clipboard that was holding. "You have some minor head trauma. It is just a small concussion, but I fear that the whiplash is a little more severe." His eyes creased with worry.

I could tell that he was hesitant about continuing. "What is it?" I asked.

"You got fairly deep cut above your left eyebrow. It's already been stitched up, but I'm afraid it will leave a scar."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't worried about a scar. I was expecting him to tell me that I had lost a ton of brain cells for some inexplicable reason. Now that I wasn't worried about my well being I felt like I could ask some questions of Dr. Cullen. "Who hit my car?"

He sighed. "My son, Edward."

I gasped. Suddenly it fell into place. _Of course _Edward Cullen was Dr. Cullen's son. They both even had the same eyes.

As I figured that out, Edward Cullen himself walked into the room like he owned the place. He spared me a scathing glance while his father wasn't looking toward him yet. When his father turned his attention to him, however, he was the image of the regretful son.

I was glaring at him so furiously that if looks could kill, he would definitely be on the floor right now.

Instead of lying dead on the floor, however, Edward strolled over to my bed and sat on the edge next to my legs. He managed to jostle me enough to make my head get fuzzy for a second.

Once I could see clearly I gave Edward a glare while his dad was looking over my charts. After a few moments he dragged a chair over to sit in. Unlike his son, Dr. Cullen wasn't going to sit on my bed and cause me discomfort.

Once he was comfortably seated he looked me in the eye. "Isabella…"

"It's just Bella," I interrupted.

"Okay Bella," he continued," I fear that you will have to stay here for a couple of days. We have to run some x-rays of your head and neck, and maybe a ct scan as well." He looked over at his son who currently had his phone out and was looking at it with interest.

Shaking his head, Dr. Cullen continued. "I have already called your father and he will be arriving shortly. I'm sorry to say that he was a bit distraught," he looked at Edward again, "and more than a little angry."

"I'll take that as my cue to get out of here," Edward announced as he stood up.

Just then the door flew open and my dad was there, still in his police uniform – gun and all. His eyes immediately honed in on Edward who was standing stock-still. His eyes then focused in me and they creased with worry. He quickly made his way over to my bedside.

"Bells, I am so sorry." He paused as emotions crossed over his face. He slowly turned his focus onto Edward. His hand drifted to his belt…and his gun.

Edward swallowed audibly as he took in the sight of my dad.

My dad was a middle-aged man with thinning brown hair and a medium build. He had been the chief of police in Forks for god-knows-how-long. He rarely showed much emotion, but he was very protective people he cared about… namely, me.

"You and I are going to sit down and have a nice long talk," he said quietly. It was much more intimidating than if he had yelled at Edward.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so this is a bit of a cliffy, but a pretty long chapter. Tell me what you think of it...even if you hate it. Reviews are always welcome!**

**Margie911**


End file.
